Nuestro pasado ShikixRin
by Mato Tomato
Summary: Rin escribe sobre los hechos anteriores a la masacre de sus amigos, cuenta acerca del pasado que compartió con Shiki como su medio hermano y las trágicas situaciones que pasaban en su vida. No contiene Hard Yaoi más bien Shonen ai, tiene lenguaje fuerte. Favor de dejar reviews son muy apreciados !


**Nuestro pasado**

''Esa vez, por la noche me acerqué a la cocina, parecía que mamá y papá discutían así que me quedé escondido.

**-Él es un inútil.**

**-No tiene los genes de mi exesposa.**

**-¡Esa mujer ya no existe!**

**-Su hermano es mejor.**

**-Tal vez deberíamos mandarlo al ejército.**

**-No sobrevivirá con esa carita de niña.**

Escuchar eso me hizo sentir derrotado, soy débil, no sirvo para nada, lágrimas asomaban mis ojos. Shiki apareció atrás de mí, posó su mano sobre mi hombro mientras veía a mamá y a papá discutir.

**-Vale ya, ven vamos a dormir.**

Nos encaminamos a la habitación de Shiki, nos sentamos sobre su cama y él prendió el televisor.

**-¿Algún programa que te guste en especial?**

**-No.**

Mentí, siempre me dio pena estar junto a él, es mi medio hermano, diferente madre mismo padre. Él es bueno en todo lo que hace, el próximo año entrará al ejército, es muy inteligente, es fuerte, es serio, es callado y adora su soledad.

No somos muy cercanos, de hecho últimamente ha estado prestándome mucha atención. Yo lo admiro y espero algún día ser tan fuerte y genial como él.

Yo soy delgado, no tengo musculatura, soy ligero, la falsa alegría se refleja en mis grandes ojos azules, la gente cree que soy estúpido porque tengo el cabello rubio, probablemente lo fui. No soy fuere, no soy un genio, soy muy alegre y eso es molesto para algunos. Mis amigos y yo en ese entonces teníamos una pandilla llamada _**Peska, **_entre ellos se encuentra mi novio Kazui, lo amo.

Mis padres me odian por ser homosexual, me odian por no ser como mi hermano, por no estar a su altura. Shiki nunca ha tenido novia o novio, no le atrae. Cabe mencionar que somos una familia rica.

**-Ahora vengo.**

Me dirigí al baño, cerré la puerta con llave, abrí el grifo y comencé a sollozar amargamente, me miré en el espejo, tenía los ojos rojos.

Levanté una de mis mangas, tenía un moretón.

_***Recuerdo***_

_**-¿Y qué, ahora eres emo?**_

_Mi padre me gritaba furioso mientras me golpeaba en la espalda con sus fuertes puños. En un intento de defensa me cubrí con el brazo recibiendo este el golpe._

_Mamá y Shiki habían salido al supermercado. Tenía una cortada en la mano que me hice por accidente en una pelea en __**Bl ster. **__Por eso me regañaba papá._

_Bl ster es un lugar donde la gente hace encuentros de peleas tipo callejeras, todo está permitido menos matar a tu oponente._

_Ni mi madre ni Shiki sabe que papá goza de golpearme cuando estamos solos en casa._

_***FIN RECUERDO***_

Siempre guardo una daga en el pantalón, lo saqué con cuidado, levanté mi camisa e hice un corte profundo y regular en mi abdomen, sentía la presión salir.

A los pocos segundos la sangre comenzó a salir, era oscura por la gran cantidad. Miré mi espalda, estaba llena de moretones y rasguños.

Volví a llorar, esta vez por la impotencia. Alguien tocó la puerta.

**-Rin, ¿estás ahí?**

**-Sí, ahora salgo Shiki.**

**-¿Estás bien?**

**-Sí, estoy lavando mi cara.**

**-No tardes.**

Me puse la camisa de vuelta. Al salir me dirigí directo a mi habitación, escogía otra camisa, en realidad dos para que la sangre no se traspasara.

Abrieron la puerta mientras me cambiaba.

**-¡Shiki! ¡Toca antes de entrar!**

**-¿Quién te hizo eso?**

**-N-no importa, enserio…**

**-¿Quién?**

**-P-pa-pá.**

Shiki salió disparado a la sala donde mi papá miraba televisión. Los podía oír gritando.

**-¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste a Rin?!**

**-Nada.**

**-¿Y esos moretones de dónde los sacó?**

**-Se los hizo él.**

**-No creo que se alcanza la espalda.**

**-Pues empieza a creerlo.**

Hubo un silencio repentino, se escuchaban jadeos de alguien que no podía respirar o alguien que se ahogaba.

**-Escucha con atención, pon una de tusa asquerosas manos sobre Rin o juro que te ahorcaré hasta que se te salgan los sesos por el culo.**

Supe que Shiki se dirigía hacia mi habitación por el golpeteo de sus botas.

**-¡Mujer, tu hijo mayor acaba de ahorcarme!**

**-¡Ya déjate de tonterías, tú te lo buscaste!**

Shiki entró a mi habitación y cerró la perta.

**-Rin ¿estás bien? Te aseguro que él ya no volverá a golpearte.**

**-Gracias, no debiste hacerlo, no quiero que él te odie.**

**-No importa.**

Esa noche se quedó a dormir en mi cama, pues sin decírselo tenía miedo que papá me pegara en la noche.

Al siguiente día me preparaba para ir al colegio, Shiki iba más temprano aunque íbamos en el mismo colegio. Yo iba en la secundaria y él en la preparatoria. Mamá trabajaba en el almacén, así que ninguno de los dos se encontraba en casa.

Papá no trabajaba, cuidaba la casa, parecería que era un hombre respetable, pero lo sigo dudando. Me dirigí a la puerta, papá me bloqueaba el paso.

**-Con permiso, por favor.**

**-¿Adónde vas?**

**-Al colegio.**

**-No vas a ir hoy.**

**-Tengo que, para no ser inútil, ya sabes.**

**-¡No importa qué hagas, siempre serás un inútil! ¡Maldito homosexual!**

Corría hacia mí, por el terror dejé caer mi mochila, se abalanzó sobre mí, comenzó a golpearme fuertemente. Retrocedí, retrocedí y retrocedí hasta que mi espalda tocó la puerta de la habitación de mamá y papá. Me metió ahí y él también, cerró la puerta con llave, siguió golpeándome, me aventó al suelo y ahí mismo me tomó cual perro callejero.

En cuanto pude me vestí, tomé mi mochila y salí corriendo hacia el colegio. En el colegio tampoco me va bien.

Caminaba por el pasillo con una sonrisa, no dejaría que alguien se enterara de lo recién ocurrido. Dos chicos mayores que yo me tomaron del cabello y del cuello.

**-Pareces niña, córtale el pito.**

**-Maldito homosexual.**

**-Nos soy homosexual.**

**-Sí claro niñita.**

Nadie en el colegio sabía de Kazui. El chico que me tenía agarrado del cabello me golpeó contra los casilleros. El otro me aventó a los casilleros haciéndome quedar de espaldas al corredor, pegó su cuerpo al mío.

**-¿Te gusta?**

Me jaló del cabello y lamió mi cuello, yo intentaba quitármelo de encima pero estaba en desventaja. A lo lejos vi a Shiki y algunos de sus compañeros viendo la escena.

El otro chico me haló de la camisa, me arrastró por los pasillos y me metió al baño. Entre los dos me golpearon una y otra vez. Me golpearon contra la pared, contra el suelo, contra los lavabos, contra el escusado. Me sangraba la nariz, comenzaron a patearme disfrutando cada segundo de aquello.

Estaba tendido en el suelo, saqué mi daga y me puse en pie, tomé a uno de ellos del hombro y justo cuando iba a enterrarle mi arma, apareció Shiki.

**-Rin, déjate de estupideces.**

Me quedé pasmado por la reacción de Shiki, salí corriendo tan rápido como mis piernas me permitieron. Si volvía a casa papá estaría ahí, si me quedaba en el colegio seguirían golpeándome. Caminé al centro de reunión de nuestro grupo, una bodega abandonada, era lo único que me hacía feliz.

**-Rin, ¿Qué te ocurrió?**

**-En la escuela, tropecé con el agua en los baños.**

**-Ow, niño torpe. Ven acá.**

Kazui me dedicó un tierno beso, le abracé con fuerza.

**-¿Saliste temprano?**

**-Sí, están remodelando.**

**-Suertudo.**

**-¡Siempre!**

Nos sentamos en la banca, me tenía abrazado y con las manos entrelazadas.

Desperté, sabía que nada había terminado, papá me haría alguna otra de sus ''genialidades'', en la escuela me iban a torturar. Era de madrugada, entré a la habitación de Shiki, extrañamente se encontraba despierto.

**-¿Qué necesitas?**

**-Tengo miedo.**

**-¿De qué?**

**-De papá.**

**-¿Te volvió a pegar?**

Shiki se alteró rápidamente.

**-N-no.**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Pues…**

Me senté a su lado, ¿cómo decirlo con palabras? Descubrí mi muslo, en la parte interior tenía rasguños. Tenía miedo de que Shiki se enojara conmigo.

**-¿Cuándo fue eso?**

**-Ayer.**

**-Ese maldito te…**

**-destruyó el culo. –**Completé.

Shiki pasó su mano por mi cabello, me besó la frente, pude sentir como él temblaba supongo por el enojo.

Me dejó dormir con él, me abracé a él con fuerza y las lágrimas salieron silenciosamente. Pasó su mano por debajo de mi camisa, recorrió mi abdomen con sigilo, por un momento pensé que me quería tomar. Rodeó con su dedo índice mi herida.

**-¿Qué es esto?**

Me abracé con más fuerza a él.

En la mañana mientras nos preparábamos para ir al colegio Shiki se acercó a mí.

**-Me has contado muy poco de tu pandilla.**

**-Pues peleamos en Bl ster.**

**-Iré a verte pelear.**

**-¿Por qué no peleas junto con nosotros?**

**-Sería un placer.**

Me sentía muy alegre, era un sueño hecho realidad.

**-Esta noche te llevo a donde siempre nos reunimos.**

**-Me parece perfecto.**

Shiki salió como de costumbre temprano, yo le acompañé por miedo a revivir lo que no quería. Llegué al colegio, aunque era temprano y los de secundaria todavía no tenían por qué venir, en la entrada se encontraban esos dos chicos, junto a otros ocho más. Quise evitarlos así que cambié de ruta.

**-Hey no, no, no, no, ¿a dónde vas?**

Uno de ellos me jaló de la ropa. Me arrinconaron, el chico mayor tenía un cuchillo, lo pasó por mi cuello.

**-Querías asesinarme la última vez, ¿cierto?**

Le miré a los ojos, llenos de rabia, me golpearon, me patearon. Nunca dije nada a los profesores, nadie decía nada, algunos chico se volteaban y otros miraban riendo.

**-¡Qué débil!**

**-¡Marica!**

**-¡Imbécil!**

**-¡Niñita!**

Saqué mi daga, me paré firmemente. Lo pensé otra vez, vacilé…tomé al chico del cuello, le enterré mi daga por la oreja, ese maldito gritó.

**-¡Maldito! ¡La próxima va por el culo!**

Llamaron a las autoridades del colegio, a todo el que se pudiera. El idiota gritaba y lloraba en el suelo. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí superior. Terminé en la dirección esperando a que llegaran papá y mamá, otra vez ese miedo. Shiki apareció con el pretexto de que nuestros padres no podían venir.

**-Le daré una suspensión de tres días por ahora, a menos que lo padres quieran levantar una demanda.**

**-Esperemos que no sea así.- **espetó Shiki.

Se levantó de su silla.

**-Vamos a casa Rin.**

**-No quiero ir, papá estará ahí.**

**-Hazte responsable de tus acciones.**

**-Pero…**

**-¡Cállate ya!**

No quiso decir otra palabra, caminamos a casa y él cargó mi mochila. No entendía por qué actuaba así, a veces muy amable y protector y a veces rudo e indiferente. Al llegar a casa Shiki le explicó a papá lo ocurrido y regresó al colegio. Papá me cogió del cuello.

**-Te gusta que te lastimen, ¿verdad?**

Me sentía aterrorizado.

**-¡Niño idiota!**

Quise zafarme, me golpeó fuertemente en el rostro, obviamente me cogió hasta que vio la sangre salir de mi trasero. Me dejó tendido desnudo sobre la cama mientras se reía en mi cara. Pasaron horas antes de que pudiera levantarme, cuando lo hice faltaba media hora para que Shiki regresara.

Decidí hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, seguramente Shiki había tenido un mal día, me metí a duchar, me vestí, cené y puse la cara más alegre de todo Japón. Recibí a Shiki enérgicamente.

**-¿Cómo te fue con él? –**Preguntó Shiki.

**´´Cogido y apaleado'' – **pensé.

**-Bien,**

**-Te lo dije.**

Me dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

**-Entonces, ¿quieres venir con mi pandilla?**

**-Claro.**

Caminamos a donde Bl ster era llevado a cabo por las tardes, peleamos contra otro grupo, ganamos gracias a Shiki. Luego fuimos a la bodega abandonada, le presenté formalmente a todo el grupo. Reí mucho, hicimos bromas, espléndida velada.

**-Me quedaré esta noche con Kazui.- le comenté a Shiki.**

Mi medio hermano se marchó a casa.

Kazui y yo hicimos el amor tantas veces como pudimos. Lo amo, lo adoro…

El primer día de suspensión lo pasé en distintos lugares, en la mañana salí a casa de Kazui, la pasamos viendo televisión y coqueteando. Estábamos acostados en su cama, mientras él me desvestía yo temí por una nueva herida hecha por mí la madrugada anterior.

**-¿Te has lastimado otra vez?**

Kazui me miró con dulzura, yo no era más que un niñato joven y estúpido, en cambio él era mayor, era más maduro y con muchos conocimientos sobre la vida.

Nos conocimos cuando yo entré por primera vez a** Bl ster,** un año antes de lo hechos que cuento aquí. Tras eso formamos junto con nuestros amigos _**Peska.**_

Kazui vivía preocupado por mí y yo sólo lo empeoraba.

**-Es que papá es un maldito –**intenté excusarme.

**-Deja tu casa, ven a vivir conmigo.**

**-No puedo, no puedo dejar solo a Shiki, últimamente anda muy protector.**

**-… ¿Cuándo dejarás tu hogar?**

**-Cuando Shiki se vaya al ejército.**

**-¿Entonces vendrás conmigo?**

Me abalancé sobre él, lo besé como si no hubiese mañana, me hizo suyo con suma delicadeza, amándome, sintiéndome, le abracé con fuerza sacándome a mí mismo de mis eternas penas.

Por la tarde combatimos en _**Bl ster**_ con la ayuda de Shiki, al parecer le encantaba _**Bl ster**_, nunca pensé que sería ese tipo de chico, a él sólo le interesaban los estudios. Para el anochecer nos reunimos en la bodega, invitamos a Shiki a ser miembro de _**Peska**_, aceptó. No supe por qué me sentí tan alegre.

Mi segundo día de suspensión lo pasé trabajando de auxiliar en la librería, aunque el jefe no paró de gritarme y me gané la antipatía de mis compañeros, hice un trabajo excelente. En la noche me reuní con mis amigos y Shiki, cada vez nos hacíamos más cercanos, todo iba tan bien que comenzaba a tener miedo.

El tercer día de suspensión fue, creo yo terrible; mi hermano es tan perfecto que no pensé que fuera humano. No fue al colegio porque se enfermó de un resfriado. Justamente papá acompañó a mamá al trabajo. Shiki pasó medio día durmiendo, yo no suelo entrar a su habitación sin permiso así que no la conozco muy bien. Al entrar tropecé con un objeto en forma de palo, una larga katana negra.

**-No sabía que sabías utilizar katanas.**

Shiki se encontraba recostado en su cama, no estaba usando camisa, las cortinas estaban cerradas dando a la habitación un aura oscura.

**-Te enfermarás más si no te cubres. – **le advertí.

Tras una larga pausa dijo.

-**Rin ven, acuéstate aquí conmigo.**

Suspiré con pereza, pensé que se sentiría muy mal para pedirme eso, me acosté junto a él, me rodeó con los brazos por la espalda, lo sentí adormecerse con rapidez. Sus brazos erran tan fuertes que comenzaba a asfixiarme, intenté girarme un poco pero me fue imposible, finalmente opté por despertarlo.

**-Shiki, me asfixias.**

No despertó, creo incluso que aumentó su agarre, sentí presente la falta de oxígeno, comencé a toser agresivamente. Shiki despertó y rápidamente suavizó el agarre. Cambié mi posición a sentarme sobre él, lo miré a los ojos, esos rojos ojos que opacaban a la misma oscuridad.

**-Perdona, no me eh dado cuenta.**

**-Casi me matas.**

Shiki me miró fijamente, lo miré un rato, me cautivó su fría mirada. Comencé a acercarme a él.

**-Sh-i-ki.**

El comenzó a acercarse a mí.

**-No dejes de mirarme**.- supliqué.

Estando a unos pocos centímetros el uno del otro, la atracción tomó posesión dándome a conocer el sabor de los carnosos labios de mi medio hermano, me tomó con sus dos manos del cabello, lo estreché entre mis brazos. Era demasiado cálido, era un calor familiar no conyugal. Movimos nuestros labios en sintonía hasta que la saliva esparcida por nuestros labios nos brindó mayor comodidad y facilidad, abrí paso a su lengua sin pensarlo dos veces. A diferencia d él, su lengua era juguetona, el oxígeno pronto hizo falta, nos separamos hiperventilando.

De mis cansados ojos salieron lágrimas cristalinas, tanto de arrepentimiento como de culpa, tal vez de dolor o incluso de enojo. Shiki posó su mano sobre mi mejilla, limpiando con su pulgar la lágrima que caía velozmente.

**-Rin, ¿por qué lloras?**

Me acosté junto a Shiki otra vez, tenía miedo a mis propias palabras, no podía contestar.

**-Abrázame,… pero no me ahorques por favor.**

Shiki me rodeó con sus brazos una vez más. Pronto caí en un profundo sueño sintiéndome protegido por mi hermano mayor. Me mantuve en los brazos de Morfeo durante el resto del día, por la noche pasé a mi habitación para dormir.

Los días de suspensión habían acabado, debía de enfrentar el tan temido colegio. Cuando yo me estaba duchando, Shiki apenas despertaba. Antes de salir le dediqué un _**te odio **_a papá y no me despedí de mamá. Era inusual salir antes que Shiki.

Al entrar al colegio, los chicos menores se apartaban con brusquedad de mi camino, alguno susurraban_** buenos días**_, otros no. Pasé por los pasillos, la gente se hacía a un lado o corría disimuladamente. Muchos me sonreían y lo les sonreía también, algunos otros me dedicaban risitas nerviosas y los que antes me golpeaban echaban maldiciones por lo bajo.

**-¿Algún problema niñato?**

**-No ninguno, Rin.**

Era obvio el temor que me tenían, dicen que el chico al que le clavé mi daga se quedó sordo de ese oído. Para mí era perfecto, después de tantos abusos el karma ponía las cosas donde debieron ir desde el principio.

En el salón de clases era lo mismo, los maestros no se atrevían a regañarme, todos me tenían miedo. Fue in día de escuela estupendo. ¿Alguien se apunta?

Ahora que recuerdo, Kazui siempre quería partirles a todos el rostro pero le seguí diciendo que se acabaría todo al terminar la secundaria, de lo cual sólo faltaban algunos meses. Al salir del colegio caminé lenta y alegremente a casa, el Sol hervía en mi piel y el viento soplaba con fuerza, era una tarde encantadora. La reja estaba cerrada lo cual indicaba que papá había salido, a mi suerte poseo un par de llaves de repuesto. Aventé mi mochila aun lado de mi cama, ahí mismo había una nota:

_***Reunión con Peska 6:00pm***_

¿Podría ser mejor?

Cogí una lata de atún, me senté sobre el sofá y prendí el televisor, este tipo de cosas nunca pasaban y había que aprovecharlas. Al cabo de un rato me aburrí del televisor, lo apagué y me metí a duchar. Comenzaba a anochecer, ya eran 6:35, pero esos chicos siempre llegaban tarde así que estaría bien. Lo que me preocupaba era que mis padres no habían regresado, revisé en la cocina, en el sótano y en la habitación de Shiki. Era muy raro que mis padres se encontraran en su habitación, decían ellos que estar todo el día en su propia habitación era abrumador.

Fue en la habitación de mis padres donde se encontraban, en la cama se encontraba mi padre acostado, totalmente desnudo, lo habían decapitado y también…castrado. Mi madre se encontraba en la tina sin agua completamente vestida, tenía cortes múltiples, también portaba una venda que le tapaba los ojos, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y su garganta destrozada.

No me fue agradable verles, de hecho fue extremadamente grotesco, yo no odio a mamá y a papá jamás le desearía la muerte. Temía por Shiki, sólo de pensar que podría estar muerto hacía que las lágrimas quisieran salir.

Con el corazón agitado corrí hacia la bodega donde Peska se reunía, si Shiki se encontraba ahí debía alertarle del riesgo. Eran las 8:50, todo se encontraba en silencio por las calles, la noche era extremadamente oscura, la luna iluminaba un poco, hacía mucho frío y el viento había perdido fuerza.

Al entrar a la bodega mi corazón se detuvo, todo, todos estaban cubiertos y ahogados en su propia sangre. Algunos fueron degollados, otros masacrados en su esplendor, varios descuartizados, era un trabajo hecho con suma rapidez, no hay arma que logre cortar de esa manera como una katana, temí inmediatamente lo peor.

Kazui se encontraba un poco apartado de los demás, fue degollado, cortado, golpeado, era una imagen terrible que sigue consumiendo mi mente. Comencé a llorar, era lo peor, mi amante, lo único que me hacía feliz. Lo abracé a mi pecho fuertemente, lo besé y me puse de pie.

Salí de la bodega, en la entrada se encontraba Shiki de espaldas, portaba su katana ensangrentada, su ropa también escurría la sangre de mis amigos y de mi amante.

**-Maldito.**

**-Rin.**

**-¿Por qué? Pensé que eras mi hermano.**

**-Eres molesto.**

**-¿Entonces fue mentira?**

**-¿Mentira?**

**-El día que me defendiste de papá, ¿lo hiciste para que él me lastimara aún más? Siempre te quedaste observando cómo me golpeaban en el colegio, ¿para que algún día mi ira explotara e** **intentase asesinar a alguien? ¿Sólo te uniste a Peska para saber nuestro escondite y asesinarlo a todos? ¿En qué te beneficia?**

Lo escuché reír, esa risa tan ligera que mostraba tanto placer, tanto poder, no había remordimiento.

**-Y ayer… ¿qué fue ayer?**

Comenzó a caminar, oí el golpeteo de sus botas causar eco en mi cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó un día antes?

Después de ese evento, Shiki se unió al ejército, no supe nada más hasta que comenzó el juego de Igra en la cuidad de Toshima. Cuando Shiki salió del ejército fundó Igra y fue puesto como Il-re osea el rey de Toshima, de Igra, de Vischio (Traficantes de Line, droga altamente adictiva que incrementa en un 40 por ciento el pensamiento y la fuerza)

Yo por mi parte vivo en Toshima y hace un año y seis meses que participo en Igra. Shiki, te confié demasiado, destrozaste toda mi felicidad. Creíste que me harías miserable pero nunca matarás la luz dentro de mí. Te odio, jamás te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a mis amigos y tampoco me lo perdonaré a mí.


End file.
